


Violin Concertos for Frayed Nerves

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Ficlet, Fluff, Teen Irene, Teen Sherlock, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene has had a long and stressful day.  She needs to get out of her house and who does she run to?  Sherlock Holmes of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin Concertos for Frayed Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in writer's block hell and have been for a few weeks. In an attempt to escape, I came up with the New Year's resolution to write a ficlet everyday using OTP prompts and important OTP questions from some blogs I recently found. We'll see how this goes. This fic is unedited and has yet to be sent to my beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes and inconsistencies. Feel free to leave corrections in the comments. I would absolutely love feedback and *constructive* criticism.
> 
> I should also mention that in my own headcanons, Irene's father is an archaeologist. Therefore, he is usually away on digs. Her parents are not separated or divorced, despite what Irene might wish. But that's a whole other discussion involving my headcanon for Irene's early life.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this prompt by otpdisaster:  
> Person B having a long, rough day. Person A brings them over, giving them one earphone to listen to a song they adore, personally looking for an excuse to press their cheek against B’s. Person B relaxes against Person A’s cheek, soothed by the music, and vibration of A’s humming of the song.  
> http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/133411228105/person-b-having-a-long-rough-day-person-a-brings

It was 9:00 PM on a Monday night and Irene was done. Done with ridiculous teachers. Done with family. Done with nannies. Just done. Her father hadn't even been gone for three days before Mother had found her next affair. Irene didn't understand why Papa put up with her. Irene needed out. Making up her mind, she applied some lipstick and re-braided her hair. She almost made it out the door unseen but her path was being blocked by the nanny, Anna. 16 years old and Mother still thought Irene needed a nanny. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Anna stood in front of the door, arms crossed. 

Irene bit back a snide remark and pasted an innocent look on her face. “I was just going out. I need some air.” 

“It's half past eight on a school night.” Anna didn't budge from her place in front of the door. Irene fought the impulse to role her eyes.

“Yes, but my homework is finished and I don't have any other work to do. I'm starting to feel clausterphobic cooped up in this house. I was going to go for a run.” Irene had recently found out that Anna had suffered from anxiety and depression as a teenager. Hopefully her explanation would soften Anna's resolve. It wasn't a complete lie, she was going to run. To Sherlock's house. 

Anna's expression softened ever so slightly. “But it's dark. What if you get hit by a car?” It's working.

“I have reflective panels on my trainers and my jacket. See?” Irene turned to the side to show off the reflective side panel. “Besides, the endorphins will be good for me.” Come on, work with me here. Irene could see Anna chewing the inside of her cheek, clearly trying to decide what she thought was best for Irene. Irene gave her a little nudge in the desired direction. “I promise I'll be safe, I just really need some air.” Anna's face softened and she stepped aside. Yes!

“Alright. Just be careful.” Irene fought to keep a smug smile off her face. Instead she controlled her features and put on what she hoped was a grateful smile.

“Promise!” Irene walked out the door and started down the walkway. At the end she turned and looked to see Anna watching her from the doorway. Irene waved and set off at a controlled run in the direction of Sherlock's house.

The elation of having successfully manipulated Anna soon wore off and her earlier feelings crept back in. She did her best to ignore them as she climbed the tree that allowed her access to Sherlock's bedroom. She peered in the window. He was sprawled on the bed, a long arm thrown over his eyes and earbuds in his ears. A grin spread across Irene's face. This could be fun. She balanced on the ledge and slid his window open as quietly as possible. Once open, she crawled inside, careful not to disturb the music stand that was filled with scribbled on sheets of music. She hopped down from the window ledge with feline like agility and closed the window. Irene soundlessly picked her way across the cluttered floor until she was standing over the bed. Sherlock's curls were in a wonderful disarray, his blue dressing gown spread out around him. 

Irene straddled his waist, knees on either side of his torso. Sherlock's arm whipped out and she caught it before it made contact with her face. She reveled in the surprised look on his face – his wide eyes and open mouth. It was rare that Irene caught Sherlock by surprise. “If I were a murderer, you'd be dead.”

Sherlock's expression changed to one of exasperation as he removed an earbud “Yes, well, 80 percent of murder victims knew their killers.”

Irene shifted so she could lay down next to Sherlock. He made room for her and they laid on their backs, sides pressed together. “What are you listening to?” Irene asked as she kicked off her shoes. 

“A Mendelssohn concerto for violin and string orchestra.” He offered her the earbud that he had taken out. “I hear you had a row with Professor Thompson today.” 

She accepted the earbud and laid her hand back down. It just so happened to rest on his left one. “Yes, he rejected my proposal for our sociology term paper. I told him he was a sexist fool. He just can't stand the idea that a woman could be as smart as he is.” 

“Smarter but agreed. I read your proposal, it was good.” Sherlock moved his hand on top of hers. His fingers pressed rhythmically into her palm. It took Irene a moment to figure out he was playing the violin notes along with the music.

“Are you playing my hand?” Irene settled in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, the familiar smell a balm to her frayed nerves. She finally felt herself start to relax.

“Mhmm.” Sherlock pressed his cheek to the top of Irene's head, he could smell everywhere she had been today. Their school, the small coffee shop where she liked to do her homework, and finally home. There was also a faint smell of sweat indicating that she must have ran to his house. 

Irene lost track of how long they stayed like that, listening to concertos and symphonies. Sherlock only spoke to tell her what was currently playing. Of course he never looked at the iPod display.

Eventually her breathing deepened and his fingers slowed and he stopped voicing the names of what was playing. They fell asleep side by side, fingers entwined.

Irene woke up at 2:17 AM, disoriented by the room that wasn't hers. Lifting her head, she looked down at Sherlock's sleeping form. His features were relaxed, not drawn into that perpetual frown. He looked peaceful. She gently extricated herself, trying not to wake him. She was tying up her second trainer when he spoke. “At least let me drive you home.”

“It's late, you're not in any shape to drive.” She carefully walked to the window, trying not to disturb piles of books and jars full of suspicious matter. 

“Nonsense, I'm fine. I'll meet you by my car in a minute.” Sherlock got out of bed and exchanged his dressing gown for a jacket and slipped out of his room.

Sighing in exasperation to the now empty room, Irene slid open the window and crawled out. She balanced on the branch and dropped to a lower one before swinging down and landing lightly on her feet. “With my brains and your grace, we could be exceptional cat burglars.” Sherlock was leaning against the trunk of the tree. She ignored his comment and walked to the passenger side of the car. 

The short drive to her house was completed in silence. He insisted on walking her to the door. She leaned up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. It was slightly rough with stubble but she didn't mind. As she pulled away, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and lifted her chin, pressing his lips against hers. His lips were infinitely softer than his cheek and warm. She rested a hand against on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Warmth spread from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her extremities. 

As her hand tightened at the back of his neck, Sherlock felt the kiss take on an edge of desperation. As if he was all she had to hold onto in the world. He pulled her closer and cradled her head in his hand. 

Irene broke the kiss and but Sherlock didn't let her go. He rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed. They stood like that for a moment, arms around each other, breathing each other's air. “Good night, Mr. Holmes,” Irene said softly as she pulled away. 

“Good night, Ms. Adler.” Sherlock watched as she slipped in the door before walking back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you guys liked my little ficlet. This one only took me three hours(it took me a while to get into the flow). If you have any OTP prompt blogs or have your own, feel free to drop them in my ask box on tumblr or leave them in the comments. I love getting mail. http://-wittyusernamehere-.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading lovelies!
> 
> The songs playing in the fic are as follows:  
> Mendelssohn's Concerto in E minor for Violin and Orchestra Opus 64: II (Attacca) Andante  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HK2fcRouBUk
> 
> Beethoven's Violin Romance No. 2 in F Major Opus 50  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVxG_gH73m0
> 
> Mendelssohn's Concerto for Piano, Violin and String Orchestra in D Minor: II. Adagio  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXWRYyFNpx4


End file.
